kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Tachibana
|numberofepisodes = 49 (Blade) 3 (Movie) |casts = Hironari Amano |label = Sakuya Tachibana |label2 = Kamen Rider Garren |image2 = }} is , the second Rider to appear in the Kamen Rider Blade series. Tachibana was the second wearer chosen by the BOARD organization to use the very first Rider System they created, transforming him into Kamen Rider Garren. The first was his senior, Kiryu. Biography Tachibana was originally a researcher of the Humanity Foundation who graduated from the Sazahaibu University and was selected to be the user of Rider System 01 after Go Kiryu was found to be incompatible with the system. By the start of the series, Tachibana begins to suffer a form of cellular breakdown with only sealing the Undead slowing down the process. That, combined with his feelings towards Kenzaki being his backup when he can't manage it, Tachibana blames Karasuma for his condition. When he attempted in vain to seal the Locust Undead, Tachibana is forced to abduct Karasuma just prior to the Undead attacking BOARD. Though he intended to get the answers he needs, Karasuma was in a coma and put on life support with Tachibana safeguarding him until Hirose finds him. Though he leaves Karasuma in her care, it only revealed that the "Karasuma" he safeguarded was only a decoy. After his doctor and dear friend Sayoko Fukasawa relays Karasuma's message, that his subconscious fear is causing the breakdown, Tachibana encounters Isaka, the Peacock Undead, who personally attempts to retrieve him for his Leangle project. After escaping Isaka, Kotaro manages to talk Tachibana not to let his fear control him though Tachibana denies that. He arrives to save Blade from the Trilobite Undead, however Garren's fusion rate goes down during his fight with the Undead. After being saved, Tachibana begs Karasuma for a means to be free of his fear, but Karasuma say he can't. Though Tachibana attempts to resume a normal life by dating Sayoko, the Zebra Undead forces him to reveal himself as a Rider in front to Sayoko before vainly fighting the Undead before Blade arrives to aid him. In spite of Sayoko asking him to go off with her, Tachibana turns her down. While at BOARD's original, Tachibana vainly battles the Peacock Undead, who defeats Garren and takes him with intend to have Tachibana work for him by removing him of his fears with exposure to Schuld Kestner seaweed, an extinct plant that intensifies the aggressive nature of the subject. Though he became more aggressive and worked under Isaka for more of the seaweed, Tachibana was unaware of the eventual damage it would do to his nervous system. Though Sayoko warned him in vain, Tachibana shrugged it off until he learned that Isaka murdered Sayoko for meddling in his affairs, defeating the Peacock Undead and sealed him. Later, as his way of repenting for being manipulated by an Undead, Tachibana takes Mutsuki under his wing. During the final few episodes, Kamen Rider Garren came face to face with the Category King of Diamonds and battled it out with him. The Undead told him that if he was sealed, Joker would be declared winner and that all of humanity would suffer because of his choice. Garren discarded this and answered, "I will believe in my friends." The battle ended with Garren nowhere to be found and the King Undead sealed leaving the Joker as the winner however, it would cause an unintentional death of billion species due to Joker's uncontrollable Undead nature. He is found upon the arrival of the Chief telling Kenzaki that he was saved because of him. He arrived assist an unarmed Blade King Form, finishes the remaining Black Roach Undeads with King Rouzer, and wished him good luck against Hajime. Due to his Rider system is still broken, Tachibana fought a multiple Black Roach Undeads alone as a normal person while waiting for Kenzaki stops Hajime's suffering. After all Black Roach Undeads are suddenly disappear, he and Mutsuki went to the forest where Kenzaki and Hajime fought, only finds Hajime alone who's try to follow Kenzaki but lost track of him, soon realized that Kenzaki has becoming an Undead and disappeared from battling Hajime in person again. After Kenzaki's disappearance, Tachibana sees a photo of Kenzaki together with him and remember their good times, prior becoming an Undead. Missing Ace In the alternate final episode, Kazuma Kenzaki seals Hajime Aikawa, he and Chief Karasuma decided to keep away all the sealed Undeads after they discover all Category King cards combine into a Vanity Card as the second Joker existed. As they were transporting the sealed Undeads away, they got ambushed by the Albino Joker. Just as Chief Karasuma tries to escape with the cards, the Albino Joker kills him as he unseals some of the Undeads. Four years later, he hires Junichi Shimura, along with Natsumi Miwa and Shin Magaki to reseal the Undeads as he can't rehire Kazuma and Mutsuki due to the fact that some of the unsealed Undeads are Category Ace of Spades and Category Ace of Clubs. Tachibana later fights the Spider Undead and reseals it as Mutsuki regains the ability to transforms into Kamen Rider Leangle. Later, Tachibana orders everyone to work together to reseals all the Undeads much to Natsumi's and Shin's chargin. Later, Mutsuki tells Tachibana that he suspects something strange about Junichi as he communicates with the Giraffa Undead wth a strange language. But he declines it as Tachibana tells Mutsuki that Junichi learned to speak foreign languages from abroad. Later, he is shock to discover that both Natsumi and Shin were killed by the Albino Joker as he realizes that the Joker is among all of the riders. When Amane is being targeted by the AlbiRoaches, Tachibana brought her to safety as he reveals that her father opened the Relief's Stone Door moments before he died. Due to this, she was targeted by the Albino Joker as her dad's replacement for the Relief's sacrificial lamb in order to gain it's power. Kotaro reveals to everyone that Junichi himself is the Albino Joker as both of his victims hold the cards 4 and Jack (both of which are a pun of his name (i.e. "Jack" and "Shi")). After Albino Joker kidnaps Amane and traps her into the vanity card, Tachibana and the others fight Albino Joker in Jashin-14 form. Sometime after Jashin-14's defeat, he and the others celebrates Amane's birthday at the Jacaranda Cafe. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Sakuya Tachibana returned as Kamen Rider Garren, making a brief cameo appearance in the film, teaming up with Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijou, as well as the rest of the Kamen Riders. As Garren, Tachibana was also part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Sakuya was found to be cruelly ambushed by Hajime as Chalice. After being saved by Kyoichiro, he revealed that his cover to attack Shocker alongside Kenzaki was blown and was being attacked so they would become a full fledged Shocker Riders. Asking for Kyoichiro for help, he alongside Go and Yuto moved to save Kenzaki. But it was all a ruse to capture Go and Yuto instead as Sakuya, and Kenzaki had been brainwashed from the start. But later, he aided the Riders against Shocker after they despised how Shocker acts and also had themselves freed from brainwashing after Takeshi Hongo alongside Hayato Ichimonji broke free from Rider Robo. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) Kamen Rider Garren, with Blade, Chalice, and Leangle, is playable in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Garren appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. In the level Double Jokers, which took place during the final episode, Tachibana somehow knows Blade's plan of turning himself into Joker in order to put the Battle Fight and stops Blade worrying of losing his friend, only to be defeated. Forms For Sakuya to change into Garren, he inserts the sealed ♦A: Change Stag Rouze Card and positions the buckle in front of his waist. The belt expands automatically around his waist, like a deck of cards wrapping around. Sakuya makes an arm motion, clinches his fist and yells out "Henshin!" and flips a portion of his buckle. The buckle announces "Turn Up!" at this point. This causes a blue projection with a stag beetle image to come out before him, knocking Undead away. He then runs into the projection, which will complete the transformation into Garren. *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.6t, 260AP *'Kicking Power': 4.5t, 450AP *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-01 harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead sealed within the ♦A: Change Stag Rouze Card and fuses that DNA with Sakuya Tachibana via the Garren Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Garren. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its gunslinger-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards is the only note worth mentioning. - Jack= Jack Form *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 114kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.3t, 330AP *'Kicking Power': 5.2t, 520AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 118m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in the case of Garren, the ♦J: Fusion Peacock) via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating the Jack Form extension transmogrifies the Garren's Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, as well as enhancing Garren's combat perimeters. The Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Garren Rouzer with a bayonet attachment. This imparts a limited, but much-needed, melee capacity to the otherwise projectile-oriented weapon. On the outset, the J-Garren Rouzer functions essentially the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced, golden-armor plating (embroidered with a diamond-peacock crest) which increases resilience to direct-impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. - King= King Form *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 117kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': ? *'Kicking Power': ? *'Maximum Jump Height': ? *'Maximum Running Speed': ? While never assumed in the series, in concept art and the S.I.C. Hero Saga toy line, Garren's is seen. Theoretically when using the ♦K: Evolution Giraffa Rouze Card in conjunction with the ♦Q: Absorb Serpent Rouze Card that has been set into the Rouze Absorber, Garren would assume King Form which would have a giraffa beetle motif. Due to the instability of this form, his Category King is the last to be sealed, and with his buckle being broken, Tachibana never had the chance to try this form. In theory, this form would only allow him to fuse with his Category King, and not with all 13 cards of the Diamonds Suit, due to his Fusion Ratio being normally lower than Kenzaki's. }} Equipment Device *Garren Buckle: Transformation belt *Rouze Absorber: Essential to access Jack Form *Rouze Cards: Allow Garren to attack, depending on which card is used Weapon *Garren Rouzer: Personal weapon Vehicle *Red Rhombus: Garren's Rider Machine Rouze Cards: Diamond Suit Rouze Combos (Jack) Burning Smash *'Cards Required:' Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) Garren's signature card combo; The combo enables Garren to do a flaming drop kick, coupling 5's "DROP" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. In Jack Form, the compound effect is further increased with J-Garren's flight capabilities. Burning Divide *'Cards Required:' Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) + Gemini Zebra (9') This card combo enhances the "Burning Smash" combo with the addition of '''9's "''GEMINI" effect. With this added effect, Garren splits into two clones and they do a flaming drop kick on the opponent for double damage. (Jack) Burning Shot *'Cards Required:' Bullet Armadillo (2') + Rapid Pecker ('4) + Fire Fly (6''') This card combo allows Garren to shoot out flaming fireballs like a machine gun from his rouzer. In '''Jack Form, Garren uses his flight capabilities to his advantage by showering shots from a higher altitude while the power of Jack Form enhances the shots. Fire-Upper Combo *'Cards Required:' Fire Fly (6') + Upper Frog ('3) Garren's signature card combo; The combo enables Garren's to execute a flaming uppercut, coupling 3's "UPPERCUT" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. Bullet-Fire Combo *'Cards Required:' Bullet Armadillo (2') + Fire Fly ('6) The combo enables Garren to use his Garren Rouzer to fire single fireballs at a target, coupling 2's "BULLET" imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE", it is similar to the Burning Shot albeit slower and only shoots single fireballs. Picture Gallery Blade-ar-garrenbuckle.jpg|Garren Buckle Blade-ar-garrenrouzer.jpg|Garren Rouzer Blade-ar-garrenrouzer2.jpg|Jack Garren Rouzer Blade-ar-garrenabsorber.jpg|Garren Absorber Blade-ar-redrhombus.jpg|Red Rhombus Behind the scenes Portrayal Sakuya Tachibana is portrayed by . Amano later portrayed Kouhei Hayami/Libra Zodiarts in Kamen Rider Fourze. As Kamen Rider Garren, his suit actor was . Notes *As acknowledged in the hero change battle between Kamen Rider Decade and Gokai Red in Super Hero Taisen, the Riders of Kamen Rider Blade share their card motifs with the from Shotaro Ishinomori's second and last Sentai series . Garren's Diamond motif would make him Blade's equivalent of . *The name "Garren" is the Japanese pronunciation of " ", which is a type of coin, which is the version of the ; the . *He shares his surname with Tobei Tachibana. The family whose surname is Tachibana would later appear in the next season. References #"TV Asahi's official page on the Pecker Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/24/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Tortoise Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/26/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Bat Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/01/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Zebra Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/08/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on Titan". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/40/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Peacock Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/09/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Serpent Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/25/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Giraffa Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/38/main.html. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Card Riders